This Was My Life
by Matt Hart
Summary: Lex meets a beautiful woman that has a darkside.


All I can see it black, no stars, no moon, just the black sky. Some would say the sky is as black as my heart. For me, driving to the

middle of nowhere to think and just be alone, away from all the negative press and all the dishonest people is the only thing that can

keep me sane. Standing there in one of the many fast fields of smallville I wonder if I will ever be happy. Nothing ever seems to work

out, I think as I start to drive back home. I don't see anything good happening for me any time soon. Yes the money and the power is a

great feeling, but it does not make my happy. I drive 90 mph across the town thinking to myself what it is I need to be happy, and the

answer seems to allude me. I stop at a stop light near the Talon. I see empty streets, only light is coming from the Talon in which I have

now made a 24 hour business. Looking down at my watch to see it is now 11:45pm. When I look up I see a woman crossing the street,

looking down as she walks slowly in the crosswalk. She is about 5'7", with long blonde hair. She is wearing a leather jacket from Sean

Paul Gateau and a dress from Armani. High heals. I like that. She is beautiful. I park on the next street corner and start to follow her. I

don't know why I am, I am strangely compelled to her. My cell phone rings and she looks back, ducking in an alley way so see won't

see me following. I see its Lana calling me. The phone goes to voice mail. When I reemerge from the alley way she is gone. I start to

panic. I run though the streets, looking high and low. After about five minutes I give up, I start to walk back to my porch. Passing by the

talon I decide to go in and see that making this place 24 hours was a good idea, there are a lot of people here. I start to hear The Fray-

Over my head play. Great song. No one seems to care very much. I look over to the jukebox where the song is coming from. I am

shocked to see it's the girl, standing there, looking up at the roof, with her eyes closed. She looks over at me, and smiles. Not knowing

what to do I start to walk toward her, my phone is start to ring again, its Lana once and but I don't even look at the phone. We meet up

in the middle of the Talon with that song blasting from the sound system. She pulls me in and kisses me on the lips. This is something I

did not think would happen.

"Do I know you?" I ask, our lips still touching

"Not let," she says with a smile.

When we start to pull away we both look around to see everyone watching us, among the crowd I see Martha Kent and Louis Lane at a table going over paper work with my father. All in which are look at me. I look back at the girl but she is walking out of the Talon. Looking back at Martha Louis and my Father I just grin at there blank stares at me. After I walk out of the talon I see he walking back to the street where I first found her. Running to catch up to her I yell.

"Hey, what is your name," I ask

She stops and we both meet again.

"Take me for a ride in that amazing car of yours," she asks

"Well only if you tell me your name," I tell her with a smirk

"My name is Amanda" she smiles.

We both walk to the car, drive off, it is now about 12:02am

Driving about 80 in a 35mph seed zone, she tells me to go faster. I shake my head until she start to rub my leg, now we are going about 90mph. She tells me to stop at the same field I was at a few hours ago. I put the car in park. She is looking in her hand bag.

"What are we doing here Amanda," I ask her

My phone rings again, its my father this time, when I look back up from my phone I see Amanda with a gun, she has it pointed to my head.

"I want your car honey," she tells me in a low voice

"All you had to do was ask," I tell her without looking at her

She reaches for my keys, just then I try to take the gun from her, she then start to yell at me calling me a rich bastard. I cant see anything her hair is in my face, the gun goes off.

Getting out of the car I am coved in blood, not my own. The girl is dead. My hands are shaking as I look up into that same black sky, no moon, no stars.


End file.
